1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable bed, and more particularly to an inflatable bed having a built-in electric air pump unit for inflating a mattress assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inflatable bed includes a built-in electric air pump for inflating a mattress of the inflatable bed. When the electric air pump is a centrifugal pump, although it can inflate the mattress at a higher speed, the air pressure in the mattress cannot be increased precisely to a desired pressure value. Conversely, when the electric air pump is a diaphragm pump, although it can inflate the mattress to increase precisely the air pressure in the mattress to the desired pressure value, the inflating speed thereof is slow.